<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Seme Bullet by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576152">Super Seme Bullet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Body Modification, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto is hit with the super seme bullet and is given the strong urge to fuck the first thing he sees, poor Dino had no idea what hit him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Yamamoto Takeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Seme Bullet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Super Seme Bullet</p><p>Yamamoto is hit with the super seme bullet and is given the strong urge to fuck the first thing he sees, poor Dino had no idea what hit him.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Yamamoto was walking down the street unaware he was being targeted. Tsuna refused to test any more of Reborn's bullets, he meant it to. So when he got a new bullet he needed someone to test it on, so why not the rain guardian.</p><p>Leon turned into a rifle with the bullets ready to go. 'This should be good.' Bang! He fired and hit Yamamoto in the head. His eyes darkened for a moment and he fell over.</p><p>His clothes suddenly ripped off, his glorious naked body rose up. “Reborn!” rain flames appeared on his forehead. The rest of his body was cleanly shaven. His curved 9-inch cock stood erect, his balls twitched swelling slightly.</p><p>He gripped his bat/sword tightly. His penis throbbed and his body pulsed. The rain guardian's gaze traveled looking for a target. 'Need to fuck, need to release!' his breath came out in short pants.</p><p>“Interesting reaction,” Leon turned into a video camera. “This is gonna be good.”</p><p>Yamamoto walked down the street. As it happened Dino was looking for his men. Hibari asked to borrow them to train and they hadn't come back so he was worried. His eyes widened as he came across a very naked, very horny, Yamamoto.</p><p>When the rain guardian spotted the blonde his eyes suddenly gained clarity. “I will fuck you with my dying will!”</p><p>“Ehhh!” he blushed, he tried to grab his weapon, but without his men, he was a complete klutz. With one swing the bat turned into a sword, rain flames coming out.</p><p>Poor Dino had nothing left, his jacket, shirt, pants, boxers, shoes, and socks all whipped out by the rain flames. Dino fell back bare ass naked.</p><p>Lustful eyes starred at Dino in all his sexiness, he was older and his body more mature. Hairy pits, hair crowning his crotch with a treasure path up to his navel, and he had a little hair on his legs. His penis was 7 inches long but incredibly thick, but that's not what Yamamoto focused on when the blonde fell his legs spread slightly showing off his ass hole, it was pink and it made Yamamoto's mouth water.</p><p>His penis twitched as he made his way over, using rain flames he quickly froze Dino's arms above his head. “Mine!” he purred.</p><p>Dino saw the rain flame on his forehead, he knew he wasn't himself but still. “Wait Yamamoto-kun!” the rain guardian silenced him with a kiss. Dino's eyes widened. 'Fuck he's a good kisser!' he moaned into the kiss, and Yamamoto deepened the kiss.</p><p>His tongue invaded his mouth and it was hot. 'No good it feels too amazing.' his tongue was toyed with.</p><p>Dino moaned and Yamamoto kept it up. Dino found himself rock hard and already dripping. 'Crap I can't cum like this.'</p><p>His penis was twitching like crazy and Yamamoto wouldn't stop kissing him. 'No more, it's too good I'm cumming!'</p><p>Dino arched his back and came, hot seed splashing between their bodies. The kiss finally broke and Dino was left panting, his nipples had gotten hard from the kiss.</p><p>'30 hits not too shabby.' Reborn was watching and recording everything.</p><p>Dino was still sensitive, so as Yamamoto continued downwards he shuddered and gasped. “Mmhhm,” he nuzzled Dino's pits taking in his scent.</p><p>“Ahh, that tickles!”</p><p>Yamamoto began collecting his semen and brought it to coat his manhood. He changed tactics and began licking, his tongue dancing over the hair and collecting his sweat, the taste, and aroma fueling his lust.</p><p>He moved over his chest, laying kisses, licks, and sucks. Poor Dino never had his nipples licked or touched before for that matter. The first time was electrifying he couldn't stop the sensations that raced towards his cock. It twitched like it was ready for more even though he just came.</p><p>Yamamoto finished licking Dino's pits and quickly moved down his body. Without warning, he consumed Dino's dick down to the root. “Gah Yamamoto-kun ahhh stop if you do that ahh ahh ahh.”</p><p>He wasn't listening, he was too focused on pleasing his soon to be lover. His mouth moved back and forth over his shaft, licking and sucking him.</p><p>Slurping and sucking, he worked every inch hard and fast, sucking like it was his job. One hand worked on slicking his cock while the other fondled his balls.</p><p>Dino couldn't take it, he just came and being stimulated so much he was cumming again. Hot cum erupted into the rain guardian's mouth. “Ohhh!” he arched off the ground.</p><p>Yamamoto deepthroated him, nuzzling his thick nest of pubes. He moaned around him as he drank his seed. 'So good!'</p><p>The preparations were complete, Dino was so high on pleasure even his hole was twitching. His legs spread on instinct. Doubts were the furthest thing in his mind, all he wanted now was to get fucked hard!</p><p>He pulled off his penis and left kisses moving down. From the tip down his shaft to his balls, going even lower down his taint. Dino arched his back and gave Yamamoto access to his hole.</p><p>The flame burned stronger than ever, and he brought his hands together. “Thanks for the meal!” he says before spreading his cheeks and burying his face in his ass.</p><p>“Ahh Yama-ahhh!” his hole got kissed, and Yamamoto showed off his kissing skills yet again but this time showing them to his second “mouth”.</p><p>Yamamoto hummed happily as he rimmed the blonde, his tongue thrusting in and out before showing more skills. He curled and worked his tongue about.</p><p>When he pulled it out Dino whined at the loss. He didn't stay empty for long as Yamamoto hooked his thumbs in his hole and spread him open. To Dino's shock Yamamoto began to spit into his hole. His saliva sank into his ass, bubbling as it went deeper. “Please, please fuck me!”</p><p>Once his hole was nice and wet he released his hold. He threw up Dino's legs over his shoulders and lined up his cock. The head was circled around his entrance, smearing pre all over his ring.</p><p>Dino was overwhelmed, the dominating control this boy had was addicting. He was gay but he'd always been a top before, but now he'd gladly never top again just to get pounded by Tsuna's rain guardian.</p><p>Just being near him, his body was so hot. When Yamamoto's cock was in just the right spot he pushed back and took the head into his ass. “Ohh yes!”</p><p>Yamamoto smirked, held his hips, and began to push in. His penis was slick and the bareback was HAWT.</p><p>Dino's toes curled. 'Oh my ohhhhh!' he sank into him until he was balls deep inside him. The curved cock nudged his sweet spot in just the right way. “Fuck me!”</p><p>Yamamoto's ass cheeks clenched and wham, he began to move, his heavy balls slapping Dino's ass. Each thrust had his cock striking his prostate. “I'll pound your sweet spot with my dying will!”</p><p>“Ohh fuck!” Dino's eyes rolled up.</p><p>“My cute little uke, such a warm tight ass.” he pounded him faster and faster, the blonde's cock slapping between them.</p><p>“Yes! I'm a uke fuck me my big seme!” Dino was so turned on, pre was going everywhere.</p><p>“You like my balls spanking your ass.” he moved harder.</p><p>“They are so big!”</p><p>“I'm gonna blow a huge load in you,” he growled, feeling his own release build-up.</p><p>“Do it!” Dino cried. “I'm cumming too!”</p><p>He reached between them and pumped his leaking cock. “Ahhhh!” he came shooting his load, hot semen fired hard. It splashed his face neck pecs and abs.</p><p>Dino's clenching inner walls pulled Yamamoto over the edge and he came with a loud moan. Hot semen erupted like a river and poured deep into Dino's ass.</p><p>“Ohh fuck!”</p><p>“Take my cum, gonna breed you up!”</p><p>“Yes breed me, breed me!” more and more semen flooded his hole. To his misfortune the stream was pouring right against his sweet spot so he had another orgasm, his semen spilling over and covering his crotch.</p><p>Finally, the stream ended and the two basked in their release. Dino thought it was over, and he thought he could get a hold of his senses, but oh no it wasn't called the super seme bullet for anything.</p><p>The ice melted and Dino was flipped over, ass left open for only a moment before Yamamoto was stuffing his cum filled ass with cock once more. “Ah ah ah ah!” Yamamoto fucked him hard and fast, the blue flame on his forehead burning bright. “Yamamoto wait, if you keep fucking me like this I'll go mad.”</p><p>“I can't stop I gotta fuck you!” he pounded him hard, his hands found a nice place to hold onto, his perky cum covered nipples. As he kept fucking him his balls slapped into Dino's.</p><p>'I'm an uke, I'm forever a uke!' his eyes rolled up and he drooled. Orgasm after orgasm hit, and Yamamoto came at his own pace filling Dino up every time. He never stopped thrusting either, his cum being fucked out spilling out and running down his taint, balls, and legs.</p><p>Reborn smiled. 'This goes in my private collection.' Reborn kept rolling watching the two go at it like horny bunnies. 'I wonder if this bullet can get Tsuna to fuck me like that.' he shifted into his adult form to fully enjoy the show.</p><p>The effects eventually wore off and Yamamoto apologized, but Dino didn't want an apology he wanted to know when they could have sex again and the two hooked up ever since.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>